


【山田】花

by shaun570



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: M攻S受，有少量调教情节作家丸x花道家安成为我的花吧，安田章大说。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Yasuda Shota
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【山田】花

“在下安田章大。”穿着浅灰色和服的男人向丸山行礼，被发胶固定在脑后的发丝随着他的动作轻轻晃动。  
“我、在下……”丸山也想学着他的样子行礼，却做的不伦不类，“……丸山隆平。”他懊恼地说出自己的名字。

“丸山先生学习插花是为了什么？”安田将茶杯递给他，上好的瓷器被茶水温暖，浅绿的的水上竖直飘着几片茶叶。  
“作为新书的素材，想要体会一下插花时的心境。”丸山盯着安田靠在茶杯边缘的嘴唇，上面挂着一颗水滴，在安田放下杯子的过程中，他看到一小截粉舌探出头又卷着水滴缩回口中，接着是咽喉吞咽，喉结滚动。安田的每个动作都让他感到心跳加速。  
“这样啊，”安田开口，丸山赶紧收回了目光，“那么丸山先生想要体验插花者的心境，还是，”他话音一顿，“花的心境呢？”

丸山隆平在三年前获得了芥川奖，正式确定了他在文学界的地位。接下来两年他的优秀作品接连不断，书籍影像化也被提上日程。  
“丸山老师，新书的大纲编辑部已经审批通过了，您什么时候开始动笔？”他的责任编辑横山对他最近的创作速度颇有微词。  
“我不是已经交了一篇连载？”  
“我说的是长篇！您上次提到的那个插花世家的长篇！”“……我对插花真的不了解啊，根本体会不了人物的心情。”  
“那您就去学习插花吧！”横山怒气冲冲地离开了他家，丸山总算松了口气。  
他并非真的想要拖稿，就他个人来说，他甚至想用这篇小说去冲下一次直木奖。可是真到开始动笔后，却发现一个字也写不出来。  
插花家到底是什么心情呢，他们眼中的人和花有什么不同，丸山仿佛陷入了对插花好奇的怪圈，甚至于忽略了原本剧情的设计。

“老师，这是主编联络的插花老师。”横山递上一张名片。这是时隔两周的会面，期间丸山一个字也没能写出来。  
“安田……章大？”丸山舌尖咀嚼着这个名字，总觉得耳熟，“不会是那个安田流的安田吧？”安田流是小原流的分支流派，这些年作为古典流派继承了复兴传统文化的重任，家元几次上了电视，风度翩翩的老人迷倒了一片白领，在国内相当有人气。  
“就是那个安田流。”虽然这个时间咖啡厅里只有他们两人，可横山还是凑近着挡在嘴边小声补上一句，“听说很快就要接替下一任家元了。”  
丸山皱起眉头，“这样的大人物给我上课吗？”如果是安田流的普通插花师傅倒也还好，可是让下一任家元给自己这种毫无基础的人上课怎么想也很不安，“我可是刚买完房子身上没多少钱的穷作家，恐怕付不起这位老师的学费。”  
“安田先生不收费哦。他和村上主编是熟人，据说主编和他提起您想找个插花老师的事以后，他主动要求想要亲自教老师插花。”  
“诶？”丸山更加困惑。  
“恐怕这位安田少爷是老师您的粉丝呢，毕竟您的出道作下个月又要再版了。”横山说起这话时与有荣焉的样子让丸山有些想笑，大概是觉得当时发掘丸山潜力的自己功不可没。  
“安田少爷？这位章大先生难道还很年轻吗？”  
“现任家元快五十岁的时候安田先生才出生，年龄上比老师还要小一岁呢。”横山一说起这些豪门密辛话匣子就关不上，“还有传说安田先生其实不是家元夫人生下的，而是流派中某个年轻的插花老师，果然艺术家在这方面都很不普通呢……”

丸山想起横山之前的话，觉得果然艺术家和他这样的普通人是不同的。他完全不理解安田所说的“花的心境”是什么意思。  
“抱歉，先生的话我太懂。”  
但是听了他的话，安田完全没有不高兴，反而露出了笑容。这么说也不对，从见面开始，安田一直是带着笑的，是那种为了表演而长年累月训练出的完美微笑，而刚才听到丸山过于愚蠢的发问后，他的眼睛里真实地出现了笑意。哪怕那大概率是在嘲笑自己，丸山还是不可抑制地心动了一下。  
“不如丸山先生亲自来体验一下吧，”安田站起身，抚平和服上的褶皱，“花的心情。”

“花很柔弱吧？”安田举着一支洋芋花，“但是又如此坚韧。”他用力把花按在剑山上，细长的花枝屹立着。  
“插花，要让花微笑的那一面对着欣赏的人。”安田又修剪了一支，插在它的另一侧，“而插花表演时，站在观众对面的花道家却看不到花的笑容，这样不是很可怜吗？”安田侧过身，手指在花朵旁比出一个向上的弧度，向丸山解释如何辨认哪一个角度是花的笑脸。  
安田只用了三朵花和几支他不认识的叶子就做出以丸山的眼光来看相当有水平的作品，这个作品最优秀的一点就在于安田的侧脸，在他眼中比任何一支花都更美丽。  
果然是因为长期和花打交道，所以本人也像花一样迷人了吗？丸山觉得他的主人公就应该拥有这样的特质，在花和插花者之间，丸山的目光总是落在安田过于精致的侧脸上。

“丸山先生的笑容，也很美呢。”安田洗净手，坐在丸山对面的坐垫上。  
面对突然的夸奖，丸山红着脸不知道该如何回应。  
“这间插花室，只有丸山先生一个人来过哦。”安田突然换了话题。  
丸山这才打量起房间的内部，四面墙上都装着巨大的镜子，却又和舞蹈教室那种有些区别。镜子只占据了墙面的一部分，相对的两面镜子不断反射，向未知的空间无限延伸。不大的室内，却让丸山体会到飘浮在宇宙中间的无力感。  
他抬起头，挑高的天花板上垂下几根绳子，有红色也有黑色，还有一根缠着鲜花图案的缎带。  
“请问这也是插花用的吗？”丸山指着绳子问。  
“您是说缚绳吗？”安田随着他的手指方向望去，拉长了脖颈，露出更多肌肤，“那是为丸山先生准备的。”  
丸山突然感到一阵眩晕，安田纤细的脊背在眼前逐渐变成两个，然后眼前一黑倒在地上。

醒来时丸山已经是半悬空的状态了，胸部和左腿被悬挂在空中，右手被高高吊起，左手缚在身后，全身只有臀部作为支撑挨着冰凉的平台。是什么材质的平台这样毫无暖意，丸山拼命扭着自己的头去看，发现是安田刚才插花用的矮桌，同时他也察觉到自己穿来的西装已经不在自己身上，赤裸的身体只裹着一件宽松的浴衣，烫金的纹样像是大正年间的花魁。  
“这是在干什么……”丸山比起气愤更多的是恐惧，他能够看到的范围里找不到安田的身影，“安田先生？”他拔高声音，腹肌紧绷想要摆脱被绳子悬挂起的磨痛。  
“我在呢。”安田的声音从身后想起，他的手指顺着背后的绳结向前游走，最后环住丸山的肩膀，“果然丸山先生很适合这匹布料，真是选对了。”  
“这是在……”丸山再一次发问，却被安田捂住了嘴，总是侍奉花草的手上似乎已经沁入了花香，让他想要亲吻那纤细的手指。  
“丸山先生。”安田挑高的声音带着兴奋的颤抖，“变成我的花吧。”


End file.
